The Legend of Spada: A Kintobot Beginning
Sal: *looking at these earrings she kept, but never really wore* *5:11RayxCreamMakerReggie: Hey Sal *5:11Flametfh((Observe, I have no idea when to join .-.)) *((Wait...Wait...)) *5:11BoombombSal: AAHH!!! *Hides them* *5:11Apallo The Hedgehog((Tell me when I should put in Dr.K)) *5:12RayxCreamMakerReggie: What are you hiding? *5:12BoombombSal: Oooh.. Don't creep up on my like that... *5:12Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -is just walking looking for Bluray- *5:12BoombombSal: N--Nothing! I swear! *5:12RayxCreamMakerReggie: S-s-sorry.... *5:12Mr.ZayaIsaiah:<"The way to be, paradise like relaxing black, Latino and Anglo-Saxon."> *5:12RayxCreamMakerReggie:....you are. What is it? *5:12FlametfhI G2G *5:12BoombombBye. *5:12RayxCreamMakerD'OH!! *5:12BoombombHave a good night *5:12RayxCreamMakeralright, bye.. *5:12FlametfhSee Ya *Cya Flametfh. ): *Cya LegionTheHedgehog. ): *♪ Nothing suits General Knight like a suit! ♪ *5:13General KnightHola *5:13BoombombSal: N-No, it's nothing, I swear. *(Hey) *5:13Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I guess he isnt here. *5:14RayxCreamMakerReggie: Sal, I know you're fibbing *5:14BlurayOriginalsI hate Danny's characters They're like too raperific with the huge sex desire *5:14BoombombSal: Fibbing!? Well I never! *5:14BlurayOriginalsHey GK *5:14Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*gets up* Who isn't? *♪ Nothing suits LegionTheHedgehog like a suit! ♪ *5:14RayxCreamMakerReggie: Sal....just let me see....please? *5:14General KnightWassip? *5:14BoombombBoom: *Ciel is with him by default* *Boom: *apparently* *5:15LegionTheHedgehogImpertia: *thinkign bout lyfe* *jk *5:15Apallo The Hedgehog((Blu just TP)) *5:15BlurayOriginalsNo *5:15BoombombSal: N--No, I can't... There's nothing anyway! *5:15BlurayOriginalsYou can't force me *I HAVE FREE WILL *5:15Boombomb*forces you somehow* *5:15Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -is walking around again still looking for his buddy- *5:15BlurayOriginalsTHIS IS THE UNITED WKIS OF THE INTERNET *5:15BoombombTilly will marry Blu if you don't TP. * *jk *5:15RayxCreamMakerReggie: (tries to get a good look) *5:15BlurayOriginals*WIKIS *5:16BoombombSal: *hiding is in the opposite direction behind her when Reggie looks* *5:16BlurayOriginalsTilly was a pedophilic individual who should've never been born *5:16Mr.ZayaIsaiah:APALLO, I ASKED YOU A QUESTION. *5:16Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -finally notices Isaiah- Oh Hey Isaiah *5:16RayxCreamMakerReggie: (still tries to look wherever she's hiding) *5:16LegionTheHedgehogImpertia: *i have no idea where to have him* *5:16Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Hi. *5:16BoombombSal: Reggie!! *Tilly is younger than Blu. *5:17MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: ◕‿‿◕ *5:17BlurayOriginalsAnais: Bass...do you think I'm gonna die first? • Bass: Of course not. (trying to boost her self-esteem) • jk • 2:00RioFan01And Dashie J • 2:00BoombombRAGEQUITTER! • 2:00Sonicstar3000Bass: C'mon, don't be like that. • Bass: It's not like-- • SonicEXE: *teleports to them* • Bass: Yep, you're gonna die first *5:17RayxCreamMakerReggie: It can't be so bad, Sal! *5:17Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I was looking for Bluray but I guess he isnt here. *5:17BoombombSal: It's precious to me! *5:18BlurayOriginalsBluray: *somewheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere, beyond the sea* *5:18RayxCreamMakerReggie: Can't I at least take a small peak? *5:18Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*looks at Ciel*.... *5:18Sonicstar3000I love how Bass just *raises her hopes *the *completely obliterates them *5:18Mr.ZayaIsaiah: ._. *5:18BoombombSal: *shoves it in his face and then hides it again.* *Sal: Good enough for ya? *5:18Sonicstar3000Isaiah: *has voids for eyes and his mouth is open in a rectangle shape* *I'M READING THIS SO WRONGLY *5:19. *5:20LegionTheHedgehogso use ._. *5:20Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I might as well give up. Its been too long sense we hung out though. *5:20 *5:20BlurayOriginalsBluray: *practicing Extreme gear* * *5:20LegionTheHedgehogExtreme: *Gearing Bluray* *5:20Sonicstar3000Bass: ... *XD LEGION *5:20Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -finally sees him- HEY BLU! *5:20Sonicstar3000I JUST *I LAUGHED IDKY *5:21Apallo The HedgehogI died *5:21Sonicstar3000^ *5:21RayxCreamMakerReggie: (tries getting a better look) *5:21Sonicstar3000/\ */\ *5:21Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*looks at Apallo* HEY, APALLO. YOU. *5:21Sonicstar3000DEMMIT *5:21 *5:21Sonicstar3000XD *5:21Apallo The HedgehogXD *I died again *Apallo: Ya? -at Isaiah- *5:22BoombombSal: *sighs then drops them* *5:22Mr.ZayaIsaiah:What's going on *5:22BoombombSal: You just don't give up do you? *5:23Mr.ZayaTremor:*throws dirt at Apallo* *5:23RayxCreamMakerReggie: (looks at the earings) Sal....they're lovely....where did you get all these? *5:23BoombombSal: They were made by my dad, for me. *5:24BlurayOriginalsI stole them from Shadow's secret wardrobe *jk *5:24Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -ducks- *5:24BoombombSal: *Picks up the two* *5:24RayxCreamMakerReggie: They're amazing....what happened to him anyway? *5:24Boombomb*the two significant ones *5:24Sonicstar3000APallo: -gooses- *5:24BoombombSal: He died a couple years back of natural causes *5:24LegionTheHedgehogGooses: *Apallo* *5:24RayxCreamMakerReggie: Oh.....s-s-s-sorry.... *5:25BoombombSal: It's OK. *5:25RayxCreamMakerReggie: Now I see why you didn't.... *5:25Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Who threw that at me?! *5:25BoombombSal: These are the only things left I have from him. *she smiles up at Reggie* *5:25Mr.ZayaTremor:ME. *Tremor:Renowned street performer TREMOR. *5:25RayxCreamMakerReggie:.... *5:26Mr.ZayaTremor:...Fuck life. *5:26RayxCreamMakerClara: (rapes life) *jk *5:26BlurayOriginalsnot jk *5:26LegionTheHedgehogImpertia: *waiting for a moment for the TP to get good damnit* *5:26Sonicstar3000*demmit *5:26Mr.ZayaTremor:WHY. *5:27Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Uhhhhh You ok? *5:27Mr.ZayaTremor:No. *5:28LegionTheHedgehogTremor couldn't defeat the other Brobot masters *5:28BlurayOriginalsBatshit eater: THUG LIFE! *breaks Impertia's aglet* *5:28Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Eeeeeeehhhhhhh *5:28BlurayOriginalsTremor couldn't defeat the other Brobot masters /\\ *5:28Mr.Zayano *some guy stole his bike *5:28BlurayOriginalsMegaBro would rock his shit *5:29Mr.ZayaIt was Doc Louis *5:29BlurayOriginalsUP AND DOWN THE BLOCK *CAUSE THAT'S HOW HE ROLL *NEED MY HELP? *5:29LegionTheHedgehogDANGER *DANGER *5:29RayxCreamMakerNAW, GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN *5:29OmegaEdge ZXCookies. *5:29LegionTheHedgehogHIGH VOLTAGE *5:29RayxCreamMakerSHIT IS UNDER CONTROL *5:29BlurayOriginalsTHIS A MAN'S WORLD BABU **BABY *5:30RayxCreamMaker*BABY *5:30Boombombhttp://www.businessstudiesonline.co.uk/Break/Cadburys/productiongame.htm *5:30MaverickHunterSigmaDerail. *5:30BoombombOH MY GDO *CONTINUE _________________ *5:30RayxCreamMakeroops... *5:30BlurayOriginalsSorru **Sorry *5:30RayxCreamMakerReggie: (kisses his love) *5:30BoombombSal: WHO IS THIS WHORE. *jk *Sal: *Kisses him back* *5:31LegionTheHedgehogSigma you aren't even TPing .-. *5:31Boombombhe was *5:31RayxCreamMakerReggie: I love you Sal.... *5:31BoombombBoom: *sitting with Ciel* *Sal: I love you too. *5:31RayxCreamMakerReggie: *5:31BoombombSal: fagt *5:31Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -walks away from Tremor- Man something needs to happen soon... *5:31BoombombSal: *jk *5:31LegionTheHedgehogImpertia: *cockbblocks Boom* *jk *5:31BoombombXD *5:31Mr.ZayaTremor:WHAT needs to happen soon? *5:32RayxCreamMakerMarsnar: (stomps through town) *5:32Apallo The HedgehogApallo: ANYTHING *5:32BlurayOriginalsWHAT MAKES THE RED MA-- *shot* *5:32BoombombSal: ...Huh? *5:32Mr.Zayahttp://i.imgur.com/qyZP2CF.png *5:32RayxCreamMakerReggie: What is it? *5:33BoombombSal: I hear something. *5:33Sonicstar3000Legion PC *5:33MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Cuddling up to Boom* *5:33RayxCreamMakerReggie:.....I hear something too.... *5:33LegionTheHedgehogImpertia: *Sitting alone, in the park* *♪ Nothing suits Wolfknight777 like a suit! ♪ *5:33Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*looking at Ciel and Boom* *(I had to) *5:33MaverickHunterSigma(...WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HER RIGHT NOW) *5:34Sonicstar3000dfghjkl *5:34Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -walks over to Reggie and Sal- What's wrong? *5:35Mr.Zaya(no one said you had do do anything) *(OH GOD MY MOM IS YELLING) *Tremor:HELLO? *5:35Apallo The Hedgehog(( /\ )) *5:35RayxCreamMakerDOH!! *gtg *5:35Apallo The Hedgehog:c *5:35Sonicstar3000awh *5:35RayxCreamMakerdinner on my sis' birthday *5:35Sonicstar3000bbl? *5:35RayxCreamMakeryeah *I will *5:35Sonicstar3000Happy Birthday to Gurahk's sis! *5:35BlurayOriginalsPepper: ... *riding his bike* **her *5:36Awesomesuikawoo *5:36BlurayOriginalsHappy Birthday to Gurahk's sis! /\\ *5:36Sonicstar3000Pepper: I want to become a doctor *jk *do you *5:36Mr.ZayaTremor:...Pepper? *5:36Apallo The Hedgehog(( when is the plot gonna happen )) *5:36BoombombHappy birthday Gurahkina. *5:36BlurayOriginalsPepper: Hi Tremor! *Gurahkina *lol *5:36BoombombPepper *is he a doctor. *Doctor *Pepper *5:36Apallo The HedgehogHappy First Day of Adult Hood Gurahk's Sister *5:36Mr.Zayahttp://www.explosm.net/db/files/Comics/Matt/How-the-dinosaurs-died.gif *5:36Boombomb *5:36Mr.ZayaPepper is a girl *5:36BoombombHEE YUK YUK *idgas. *5:37Mr.Zayaok *♪ Nothing suits Draon029 like a suit! ♪ *5:37Draon029evening guys *Cya RayxCreamMaker. ): *5:37Awesomesuikaevening *5:37Sonicstar3000Hey *5:37Draon029Hey Suika~ | Hey Sonic *5:37BlurayOriginalshttp://www.explosm.net/db/files/Comics/Matt/How-the-dinosaurs-died.gif XD *Pepper: Asswipes *jk *5:38General Knight(BRB) *5:38Mr.ZayaTremor:PEPPER. *5:39Apallo The HedgehogAre we even in a TP anymore *5:39Mr.ZayaSl3ndy:.... *breathing heavily* *(No, Sl3ndy is some dork) *http://www.explosm.net/db/files/Comics/Matt/Oh-no.png *5:40Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -isnt sure what is going on anymore- *5:40MaverickHunterSigmaIs it... paused because Gurahk's not here anymore? *5:41Sonicstar3000Legion refresh. *5:41Mr.Zayawhat the fuck it was paused *5:41BlurayOriginalsPepper: WHHAT *5:41Mr.ZayaTremor:HI. *5:41Sonicstar3000You're glitched. *5:41Boombombsex bomb *sex bomb *tremor is a sex bomb *I'm not sorry *5:41BlurayOriginalsPepper: Hey! *5:42Mr.ZayaHow is he a sex bomb *5:42Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -is just sitting to gather his thoughts- *5:42Sonicstar3000because *abercrombie *5:42LegionTheHedgehogImpertia: *needs people to interact with* *PEOPLE *5:42Mr.Zayano fuck abercombie *5:42Awesomesuikaglob dammit i wish I could laugh *5:42LegionTheHedgehogToo many people in chat *Making me lag *Most aren't saying anything *5:43Sonicstar3000 *5:43Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -is sitting there waiting for something to happen- *5:43BlurayOriginalsBluray: Hey...aren't you that new kid at Hareta Asa? *TYNIC LEAVE *WOLFKNIGHT LEAVE *5:44Apallo The Hedgehogy? *5:44BlurayOriginalsANYONE ELSE NOT TALKING LEAVE *I COMMAND U *Cya Wolfknight777. ): *5:44BlurayOriginalsI R UR MASTER *MARIO BAD *5:44Apallo The Hedgehog. . . lol *5:44BlurayOriginalsWARIO GOOD *5:44Awesomesuikashould I leave *5:44BlurayOriginalsGREED IS GOOOOOOOOooOOd *No Suika *5:44LegionTheHedgehogImpertia: Hm? Uh, yeah... *5:44Apallo The Hedgehognuuuuu *5:44Mr.ZayaTremor:.. *5:44Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Hey Bluray! *5:44BlurayOriginalsI was joking *5:44Awesomesuikawhy not? I'm not talking much.. *Cya XxZekeKnightxX. ): *5:45Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Isaiah, Apallo, Bluray...THE THREE MUSKETEERS! *5:45BlurayOriginalsBluray: Nice to meet you! I'm Bluray, Homunculus murderer. *jk Murdering part *5:45Apallo The Hedgehog(( NO..... Team Apallo )) *5:45BlurayOriginalsBluray: These are my friends Isaiah and Apallo. *NO *GTFO *5:46Mr.Zaya(NO....The three musketeers) *5:46BoombombKIMI IS MAKING ME CRY WITH LAUGHTER. *5:46LegionTheHedgehogTeam Apallo is fayuggotry *5:46Mr.Zaya(ROCKING THE TABLE AND THEY ALL HATIN) *5:46Apallo The Hedgehog(( )) *Apallo: Hi. *5:46BlurayOriginals*has five PMs open* *all PM'ers are in chat* *fack* *5:46Mr.ZayaIsaiah:ISAIAH! *5:46LegionTheHedgehogImpertia: ...that's cool, I guess. *talking rather quietly* *5:47BoombombBoom: *smiles* *5:47Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Oh fuck this *5:47Apallo The HedgehogApallo: What's with you? *5:47Mr.ZayaIsaiah:We're the three musketeers, but I'm the only one who announced my name! *mkvsme44 7 months ago a psp is the same﻿ thing as a ps3 *no. *5:48Boombomb... *no. *5:48Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Oh that *5:48Boombombhow. *5:48Apallo The Hedgehogno *♪ Nothing suits XxZekeKnightxX like a suit! ♪ *5:48Mr.ZayaIsaiah:ISAIAH! *5:48MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Has work been hard on you lately, Boom? *5:49LegionTheHedgehogImpertia: ...if you want, I can go somewhere else. *5:49BoombombBoom: Eew no I'm not a whore. *jk *Boom: Yeah... pretty rough actually, being the rank of a colonel isn't easy... *5:49Apallo The Hedgehog"Ciel: Has work been hard on you lately, Boom?" *5:50Mr.ZayaIsaiah:GUYS. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ow1ipMa_2io *5:50LegionTheHedgehogIsaiah: *links a YouTube video by speaking* *5:50MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Ohh, you poor thing... *Goes to kiss him* *5:50LegionTheHedgehogseems legit *5:50Sonicstar3000^ *^ *^ *^ *5:51Mr.ZayaI didn't -_- *Wait *Cya XxZekeKnightxX. ): *5:51Mr.ZayaI linked the video *5:52LegionTheHedgehogAnd it looked like Isaiah was saying it *5:52BoombombBoom: *kisses her as he puts his hands to her back* *5:52Mr.Zaya... *This makes it more difficult than it has to be for me to TP on here *♪ Nothing suits XxZekeKnightxX like a suit! ♪ *5:52BoombombIt DID kinda look like that. *Like Isaiah was gaining their attention to show them a YouTube video *or something *5:53MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: *Stroking him lovingly* *5:53Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -sighs- *5:53Mr.ZayaHe said that because he was doing that Three Musketeers Skit and neither Apallo and Bluray acknowledged him. *5:54Sonicstar3000Apallo: Uhhhhh You o-- Hnggh!! *holds his chest* AAH! AAAAHHHHH! *has a heart attack, dies on the way to the hospital* *Nobody: *attends funeral, not even the priest* *5:54Apallo The Hedgehogno comment *5:55Sonicstar3000IT WAS A DARE *5:55Awesomesuikamentioning hospital I think I might go back *Cya XxZekeKnightxX. ): *5:55BlurayOriginalsBluray: ?! *HAWT PAWKETZ *5:55Mr.ZayaIsaiah:THE THREE MUTHAPHUKKIN' MUSKETEERS. *5:55Sonicstar3000If you're not feeling any better then maybe you should. *5:55Mr.Zaya(No one will get the "muthaphukkin" reference) *5:55Awesomesuikacoughing up a bit of blood *5:55Mr.Zayago to the hosptial. *5:55BoombombI wonder if strip clubs will become Pony Clubs at one point. * *5:56Awesomesuikabut it is normal at the first days *5:56Apallo The HedgehogShe did@Zaya *5:56Mr.Zayaoh *5:56Awesomesuikalung surgery *♪ Nothing suits XxZekeKnightxX like a suit! ♪ *5:56Sonicstar3000I hope things get better soon sweetie. *5:57Awesomesuikahurts alot when I move *I hope they sowed my lungs right.. *5:57BlurayOriginalsPONY STRIP CLUBS *5:57BoombombThey're doctors *5:57BlurayOriginalsOPENS JUNE *STRIPPY PIE *5:57BoombombThey wouldn't have their job if they couldn't. *5:57Apallo The HedgehogJust take it easy for a while, and remember what the doctors told you to do. *^ @Boom *5:57BlurayOriginalsTWILIGHT STRIPPER *APPLEJACKOFF ON ME *5:58Apallo The Hedgehog @Blu *i died *5:58BoombombPINKIE CREAM PIE *5:58BlurayOriginalsAND MOOOOOOOOOOOOORE *5:58Apallo The HedgehogXD *sounds wrong *but its funny *5:58Awesomesuikahahahhahahhaaaa *5:59Apallo The HedgehogI died *5:59Awesomesuikaouch damn *how is everyone? *Cya XxZekeKnightxX. ): *6:00Apallo The HedgehogIm waiting for this TP to pick up *Cya Mr.Zaya. ): *6:00Awesomesuika.-. I'm curious what will happen next *6:01Sonicstar3000I'm fine *It's been snowing since 3PM *6:01Awesomesuikaweeeeeeeee *♪ Nothing suits XxZekeKnightxX like a suit! ♪ *6:02BoombombBoom: !? *6:03LegionTheHedgehogImpertia: *wondering what to do* *6:03BoombombBoom:Ciel... something isn't right. *Cya Draon029. ): *6:04Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -notices something wrong- !? -now has a serious face- *6:04BoombombBoom: Huh!? *Boom: That can't be right.... *Boom: Isn't he supposed to be- *SIGMA *SRSLI *6:05Sonicstar3000Ciel: What is it? *6:05Boombomblet sigma *6:05Apallo The Hedgehog(can I introduce Kintobot at the same time as your villian Boom?) *6:05Sonicstar3000Boom: You haven't MADE ME A SNADWICH YET B*TCH *6:05Boombomb(If you like) *XD *6:05Apallo The HedgehogXD *(kk) *Apallo: -looks up at the buildings- *6:06MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: What's wrong, Boom?! *6:06Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -goes towards Boom- You feel it too? *Cya XxZekeKnightxX. ): *6:06BoombombBoom: --It's him... isn't it... *6:07LegionTheHedgehogImpertia: *vanishes from the spot he was at, reappears in *insert somebody's character here*'s home* *6:07BlurayOriginalsPONY STRIP CLUBS OPENS JUNE TWILIGHT STRIPPER APPLEJACKOFF ON ME PINKIE CREAM PIE RAINBOW RASPBERRY SPIKED FUCKERSHY MOLESTIA AND BIG BIG JACKINTOSH *COMING SOON TO EVERYWHERE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE *I.E WIKIAS *6:07BoombombSUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY *6:07LegionTheHedgehogHow long did that take to write *6:07BoombombSEE PRINCESS MOONA ON THE POLE *6:08Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -sees a Huge Airship- LOOK! *6:08BlurayOriginalsBoom: You haven't MADE ME A SNADWICH YET B*TCH *6:08BoombombCOMING SOON TO EVERYWHERE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE *COMING SOON TO EVERYWHERE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE *COMING SOON TO EVERYWHERE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE *COMING SOON TO EVERYWHERE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE *COMING SOON TO EVERYWHERE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE *COMING SOON TO EVERYWHERE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE *COMING SOON TO EVERYWHERE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE *COMING SOON TO EVERYWHERE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE *COMING SOON TO EVERYWHERE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE *THAT *is bronyism *6:08MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Who... no. That can't be right, he was destroyed! *6:08BlurayOriginalsSNADWICH *6:08Sonicstar3000Apallo The Hedgehog Apallo: -sees a pony stripclub- LOOK! *6:08Apallo The HedgehogTO A CLOMPING SITE NEAR YOU *6:08Sonicstar3000Blu I said that on purpose *6:08BlurayOriginals10 MINUTES LEGION *6:08BoombombBoom: That's not all our problems...... *6:08BlurayOriginalsActually 5 nvm *6:08Sonicstar3000I was gonna correct it but I decided not to *6:09Apallo The Hedgehog???: Muhuhuuhahahahahahahaha! *6:09LegionTheHedgehogWhat, Blu? *6:09BoombombSomeone leaps out with a blade and does a spin flip, holding the blade in front of them. *6:09LegionTheHedgehogTen/Five minutes what *6:09BlurayOriginalsCOMING SOON TO EVERYWHERE IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE I.E Trying to TP then pony spam *6:09BoombombBoom: *shoves Ciel back and blocks it, but his arm is cut* ..Crap! *6:09LegionTheHedgehogok *6:09BlurayOriginalsHow long did that take to write *6:10Apallo The HedgehogApallo: That laugh......-notices Boom is attacked- BOOM -is shot at by the Plazma Cannons on the Airship- WOAH! *6:10BoombombSHINING FUCKER FOR GAY CLOPPERS ONLY. *♪ Nothing suits XxZekeKnightxX like a suit! ♪ *6:10BoombombOR YOU CAN GET PRINCESS CADENZASS TO FUCK HIM *not sorry *never sorry *6:10MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Wah! *Shoved* *6:11BlurayOriginalsCantdance *6:11Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -sees a platform lowering down from the Airship- Doctor Kintobot?! *6:11BoombombBoom: *shakes his arm a bit, letting some blood pour out* I knew it was you, my azure was fucking up, it could only be one enemy I knew. *Boom: Spada. *Spada: So you remember me, yes? *Boom: I thought you were dead, you bastard. *6:11BlurayOriginalsShining CondoArmor *6:11Apallo The HedgehogDr.K: Indeed Heroes. Its good to be back. Isnt it Spada? *6:11BlurayOriginalsIS THIS CANON? *6:11BoombombDerpy Rides * *Doctor Boobs *♪ Nothing suits Wolfknight777 like a suit! ♪ *6:12BoombombSpada: You bet. *6:12BlurayOriginalsSpada: *I would imagine as Ciel was distracted by the assassins when Spada took off* *He fled *6:12Apallo The Hedgehogit shouldnt be because boom wanted Dr. Kintobot before he becomes an android *cyborg* *6:12BlurayOriginalsThe coward *Cya Wolfknight777. ): *6:13BlurayOriginalshow did he die RayxCreamMaker Reggie: You.......BASTARDS!!!!!!!! (is overcome by darkness and becomes evil) 2:45 Sonicstar3000 Called it. *Cya LegionTheHedgehog. ): *6:13Apallo The HedgehogDr. K: And thanks to Spada, I was able to create a whole new army of android warriors to do our bidding. *6:14BoombombSpada: SANGUINOSO LAMA *He spins and slashes, almost hitting Boom, Boom, dodged by a hair length, but falls back.* *Boom: Ugh... and apparently SINCE then you've improved... *6:14Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -charges towards the Doctor but is backhanded by a huge robotic arm- *6:14BoombombSpada died later. *he was killed and raped by evil Reggie *6:15MaverickHunterSigmaCiel: Wh-what should I do? *♪ Nothing suits LegionTheHedgehog like a suit! ♪ *6:15Boombombjk @Rape *6:15BlurayOriginalsRayxCreamMaker Evil Reggie: (kicks hard a few time) 2:51 Boombomb Agile Female Assassin: *pounces near Blu* *she then throws multiple attacks really fast* 2:51 RioFan01 Rapeface? Seriously? *Cya Sonicstar3000. ): *6:15BlurayOriginalsSonicstar3000 Well he did kick HARD I'm here all week. *6:16Boombombnostalgia *6:16Apallo The HedgehogDr. K: -snaps his fingers to have the KintoCamo reveal itself- *6:16BlurayOriginals/\\ *@ Bewm *6:16Boombombblew *and *bewm *6:16BlurayOriginalshe was killed and raped by evil Reggie *XD *XD *XD *6:17Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Hey Bluray, Look who it is? -slowly getting up- Its our old crazy deranged scientist Dr. K. *!* *Cya XxZekeKnightxX. ): *♪ Nothing suits XxZekeKnightxX like a suit! ♪ *♪ Nothing suits Sonicstar3000 like a suit! ♪ *6:18BlurayOriginalsBluray: oh no. KILL IY! **IT!